youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "FernGully The Last Rainforest". It will appeared on Youtube on October 25, 2017. Cast: *Crysta - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Zak Young - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Zak Young (Fairy) - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Batty Koda - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Pips - Fear (Inside Out) *Hexxus - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Magi Lune - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Ralph - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Root - Branch (Trolls) *Stump - Shrek *Goanna - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Lady Fairy - Joy (Inside Out) *Bark - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Knotty - Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Elder #1 - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Elder #2 - The Lorax *Elder #3 - Wreck-It Ralph *Tony - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Pete - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Brown Hair guy with fairy wings - Spongebob Squarepants *Ock and Rock - Barry and Bob (Home on the Range) *Crysta's Father - Peter Pan *Fairies - Various Creatures and Characters Scenes Index: *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Silvermist's Secrets *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Above the Canopy *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Web of Life *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Hopper *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Batty Rap *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - The Painted Trees *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Creautre Size *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Wile E. Coyote *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Taking Over *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Toxic Love *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Communicating *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - A Creature in Ferngully *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping. *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - An Unnatural Force *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - The Powers of Nature *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Wile E. Coyote Attacks *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Stopping the Leveler *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - Going Back and New Life *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Secret of the Wings *The Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of NeverBeast *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *Inside Out *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Trolls *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Pip Ahoy! *The Angry Birds Movie *The Lorax *Wreck-It Ralph *Looney Tunes *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Ben and Me *Fantasia *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *SpongeBob SquarePants Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ferngully movies Category:Ferngully Movies-Spoofs Category:Ferngully:The Last Rainforest Category:Ferngully Movies